1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorcycle wheel disk lock reminder systems and more particularly pertains to a new motorcycle wheel disk lock reminder system for reminding a user that a disk lock is mounted to the wheel of the user's motorcycle so that the user does not drive the motorcycle with the disk lock attached to the wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of motorcycle wheel disk lock reminder systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, motorcycle wheel disk lock reminder systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,728; U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,387; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 270,245; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 326,045; U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,059; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,590,981.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new motorcycle wheel disk lock reminder system. The inventive device includes a disk lock adapted for attachment to a wheel of a motorcycle. The disk lock has a slot therein into which an insertion tab outwardly extending from an inner face of a reminder unit is removably inserted. The insertion tab of the reminder unit is also insertable into an ignition keyhole of the motorcycle subsequent removable of the insertion tab from the slot of the disk lock to prevent insertion of an ignition key into the ignition keyhole without prior removal therefrom of the insertion tab of the reminder unit.
In these respects, the motorcycle wheel disk lock reminder system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reminding a user that a disk lock is mounted to the wheel of the user's motorcycle so that the user does not drive the motorcycle with the disk lock attached to the wheel.